1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device provided with a touch panel for entry of information as well as to a method of registering touch areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, facsimile machines and copying machines are often provided with a touch panel for entry of necessary information. The touch panel typically displays operating instructions and touch areas. As an operator presses specific touch areas according to the instructions, the touch panel switches its on-screen display to a different page showing appropriate touch areas and instructions. Since the touch panel allows the operator to perform every process of operation on its screen only, the operator usually finds the touch panel easy to understand and operate.
A conventional touch panel displays touch areas at fixed locations which are predefined so that the operator has to move the hand to the location of the desired touch area and press it with a finger in each step of operation. Thus, it is difficult for a person having a disabled hand to efficiently enter information by operating the touch panel.
Under this circumstance, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H10-232735 proposes an input device for information equipment that makes it possible to define an arrangement of keys (touch areas) on a touch panel in such a fashion that the arrangement is suited to individual users. According to the proposal of this Publication, a user presses the touch panel with all the fingers stretched and aligned side by side, with all the fingers stretched and spread out, and with all the fingers bent. Then, the input device determines a key arrangement best suited to the user from the positions of presses by the respective fingers and generates a virtual keyboard having the key arrangement suitable to the user on the touch panel.
According even to the aforementioned method of the prior art (Publication No. H10-232735), however, it is necessary for the user to move fingers and press the touch areas shown on the touch panel, and this makes the input device difficult to operate for those having difficulty in moving the fingers up to the touch areas assigned as explained above.
Also, if the user can not see indications on the touch panel, it would be impossible to recognize the touch area arrangement, and operation would become even more difficult in this case. For example, a person confined to a wheelchair occasionally can not well recognize and operate the touch areas if the touch panel is located relatively high. It is also difficult for a weak-sighted person to see indications on the touch panel and operate it.